charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Brody
Kyle Brody was a federal agent for United States Homeland Security. He possessed a vast knowledge of the supernatural world and became Paige Matthew's boyfriend after he saved the Charmed Ones from being exposed by Inspector Sheridan. Kyle wound up being killed by an Avatar known as Beta. After death in the Avatars "Utopia", the Elders transformed him into a Whitelighter. History Kyle Brody Witnesses His Parents Death Three days after Christmas of '81, Kyle witnessed his mom and dad, Ruth and Jack, be murdered by Aku, a Celerity Demon and two of his lackeys. As a result of this, Kyle spent the majority of his teenage and adult years seeking vengeance against the beings he believed to be responsible for their deaths. For a long time, he believed those beings responsible were the Avatars, an ancient supernatural race determined to end the battle between Good and Evil by imposing their own order on the world. Kyle's Pursuit of the Demons Responsible for Killing his Parents After Brody witnessed the grizzly slaughter of his parents, he discovered an ancient potion that killed Avatars. His search for these beings led him to the Charmed Ones; he helped keep their secret in exchange for their help. While Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, and Darryl Morris are wary of Brody's extreme methods (one of which was placing Inspector Sheridan in a coma), Paige overlooked his obsession as she fell in love with him. Despite being later convinced by Leo that the Avatars were, in fact, not responsible for the death of his parents, Brody remained unconvinced of their motives. He later formed an alliance with the demon Zankou in an effort to stop the Avatars from going through with their plan. Brody was killed while killing the Avatar Beta, to which the Elders took notice, as they made him a Whitelighter shortly after the Avatars were forced to rescind their Utopia. Kyle believed he became a Whitelighter as he killed an Avatar, which helped the Elders. Kyle Brody and Paige Matthews While dating, he and Paige stumbled upon a magical book known as Crossed, Double-Crossed and after opening it, the couple were transported into a black and white world within the pages of the book. The two managed to return to reality. While establishing a relationship with Paige, Kyle stumbled upon the Celerity Demons, the same breed of demon responsible for his parents death, while investigating a string of strange accidents where regular mortals managed to survive their homes burning to the ground only moments later to be killed by things such as a speeding semi-truck. Kyle's research led to finding out that the Celerity demon known as Sarpedon was capturing Guardian Angels and using them to guide and guard him in his hope of becoming indestructible to the Avatars. Kyle and Paige planned to have his Guardian Angel be a target of Sarpedon, but instead, Sarpedon went for Paige's. Afterwards, Kyle was captured by Sarpedon and held in another Celerity Demon's lair, only to be saved by Paige and her sisters later on. Kyle Becomes a Whitelighter Upon the reversal of the Avatar's Utopia, Kyle came back to bid farewell to his beloved Paige before moving on to the next stage of his destiny. It was unknown if the two would ever see each other again. In the Charmed Comics In 2008, it was revealed that Kyle was transformed into an Elder. Kyle invited Leo to return to being an Elder/Whiteighter to the Charmed Ones again. He shared with Leo that he is one of the new Elders who replaced the old ones because they were meddling in human affairs too much. Kyle shares with Leo and the sisters that the Elders gave Leo and Piper's daughter, Prudence Melinda Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing and Healing due to wanting the first three Halliwell children born to be twice-blessed so that they would be destined to become the next Charmed Ones; they would be bestowed with The Power of Three, making them stronger than Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige due to their Witch-Whitelighter status. Kyle gives Leo time to think about the decision because it would only be offered once. Kyle explains he and the other Elders decided that Leo may be bestowed with Whitelighter powers again informing him that a powerful enemy from Leo's past has returned. An enemy so vile that his original defeat led the Elders to bestow Leo with the responsibility of guiding the Charmed Ones as their Whitelighter. Leo is initially hesitant of the offer until he learns of his past foe's return but ultimately in the end, Kyle fails to convince Leo to become a Whitelighter again. Shortly after appearing to Leo and Paige, Neena and Rennek capture Kyle and Rennek shoots a poison tipped arrow at him. As the arrow travels through Kyle's chest, Neena absorbs his powers and he is left for dead. The Charmed Ones arrive too late and Kyle is unable to be saved. Appearances : Kyle Brody appeared in a total of 10 episodes and 2 comic issue over the course of the series. ;Charmed Season 7 *"Charrrmed!" *"Styx Feet Under" *"Once In A Blue Moon" *"Someone To Witch Over Me" *"Charmed Noir" *"There's Something About Leo" *"Witchness Protection" *"Ordinary Witches" *"Extreme Makeover: World Edition" *"Charmageddon" (Died) ;Charmed Comics *"The Heir Up There" *"Oh, Henry" See also : *Paige Matthews Category:Charmed Universe Category:Mortals Category:Elders Category:Whitelighters Category:Season 7 Category:Charmed Comics